


Dyed In Your Colors

by Altair718



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Additional characters and tags added as they come, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post WMTSB, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Spoilers for Alchemist's Desire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altair718/pseuds/Altair718
Summary: Stained in a hue as intoxicating as it is dangerous, what lies beyond black and white?
Relationships: Belial/Gran (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Linger

**Author's Note:**

> Screw it the only way I'll get good is by doing the thing. So here's the thing!

Red. It stained Mirelle's neck and collar as she willed herself to stand. It shattered and followed the wind as Risette crumbled apart. It shone as Caggy created the elixir of life, and brought Risette back with it. And sometimes, in the darkness of his room and the heaviness of sleep, it pinned Gran with a gaze that he felt could drown him. It stoked a hunger that he couldn't sate, an ache that he couldn't quite relieve.

Not even now, with Risette's blood stubbornly clinging to him. With a tired sigh, he carefully stepped out of the tub, pulling the stopper out and trying to ignore how the streaks of red intertwined with the soapy water down the drain. It was with relief when Gran stumbled into bed, asleep before his head had touched the pillows.

* * *

White. As far as he could see, almost blinding in its brilliance. But Gran could feel the familiar haze of heat settle over him. The same feeling that snaked its way through him whenever he wielded the scythe. 

"Yo Singularity."

He hated that name. And he hated that Belial saying it made him hate it less. 

"Seems you've finally made my weapon your own. To pull out its full potential...you're a special one aren't you?" 

"It's a relief that you're the one who watched over him."

Before Gran could do more than blink in confusion at that, Belial had already moved on, lips curling into a wicked smile. "Not to mention how satisfying it was watching you get down and dirty to make it stronger."

In spite of himself, Gran smiled, albeit tiredly. "Ah, classic Belial. Should I expect the knife in me now or later?"

To that, Belial only laughed. "I can think of much more fun things I'd like in you-

for a moment, Gran saw crimson-

But all in due time. As far as the scythe is concerned, I'll leave it in your hands from here on out."

Slipping into Gran's personal space, his hand cupped his cheek, fingers tracing the curve of Gran's jaw. Leaning forward, he crooned in his ear. "Don't forget my advice yeah? _Slow_ and steady. Don't wanna finish too early, now do we?" He stepped back, smirking at Gran's reddening face. "And with that, I bid you adieu." White faded to black, and so did Gran. 

* * *

Gran woke up to the hum of the ship's engine. Propped against the corner of the wall, the scythe gleamed. His eyes drifted to the ceiling, his hand unconsciously drawn to where Belial had touched him. 

The heat lingered. 


	2. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December! I hope everyone had a decent November. Mine was pretty much work and FFXIV lol
> 
> EDIT: This has been changed a fair bit from it's original incarnation, so I encourage anyone who's read that version to please read the edited version!

Belial's gaze lingered where Gran had stood. Recalling the flush on his cheeks, Belial couldn't help but smile. _Adorable,_ he thought. Even if Gran himself wasn't aware of it yet, he could see the embers of lust in his gaze. And the cold wariness that tempered it. Those were new looks for him, Belial noted with interest. He'd have to discover how they came to be, especially the last two. It reminded him almost of-

"Belial."

He turned to see Lucillius striding towards him, face impassive. 

"Judging from the look on your face, you've met with the Singularity again."

Belial's smile widened. 

"Got it in one, Luci." His voice dropped to a husky whisper. "Now how should I reward you?"

Lucillius remained unmoved. "By telling me how you are able to interact with him." 

Sticking his tongue out, he feigned disappointment. 

"Always a stick in the mud. Who can say really? I lent him my scythe, and now he pops in whenever he makes some progress on it. Just between you and me, I'd like to think that this is the start to a beautiful relationship."

The Astral's eyes narrowed, scanning Belial as if he could see through to his core. He could barely suppress a shiver of excitement. After a tense minute, he gave a quiet sigh.

"I'll choose to believe that. For now." He turned smartly on his heel, leaving as quietly as he came in.

Belial let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. 

"Hmm. Guess I don't have as much time as I thought." He mused

"Well, that just adds to the thrill. Now then, how shall I make you melt, Singularity?"

* * *

Gran was exhausted. Between the latest Guild war, material hunting, and everything with Mellau and Nemone's issues it was a miracle that he had managed to stay as coherent as he had. 

But he had finally done it. The Seraphic weapons were fully forged. Looking to the far side of his room, he couldn't help but feel a small burst of pride as he took in their radiance. Even the dark gleam of Belial's scythe couldn't damper it. 

But even as he gazed at the axe, the snake's words came back to him.

_Slow and steady. Don't wanna finish too soon do you?_

His pride was washed out by a sudden wave of dizziness. Blindly reaching a hand out against the wall, he focused on his breathing. 

When Gran had first experienced it after forging Belial's axe, he had written it off as his fatigue catching up to him. But it had grown worse with the bow and staff's completion. And now with the harp finished as well, nausea and weakness had been added to the list of symptoms. And yet, that wasn't the biggest problem he was dealing with. 

No, the issue plaguing him the most was-

"Welcome back, Singularity." 

He wasn't quite sure when he had started hearing Belial's voice, but it had become more worrisome than his weak spells. While his visits didn't come as often, he always managed to be there when Gran was as lowest. When he was tired, when he was upset, 

_When his hands weren't enough to quell the ache in hi-_

He viciously stomped on that last thought. 

Ignoring the voice that seemed to come from both nowhere and everywhere, he pushed off from the wall and wearily changed into his nightclothes. 

The voice continued on. "Working hard as usual, I see. But you know what they say about all work and no play."

"I get plenty of play in thanks", Gran replied as he shuffled towards his bathroom. 

His skin prickled as he felt Belial's laugh uncomfortably close to his ear. 

"Ah, then it looks like I'll have to show you a more….engrossing way to go about it then. How about it?" 

Gran bit back a retort as he washed his face. 

And then barely held back a yelp as Belial's reflection smirked back at him. He quickly turned to the spot he was standing on, only to find no one there. 

"I don't know what you're planning, but I'd really appreciate it if you did it while I was awake enough to stab you." Gran muttered with more bite than he had. 

"Well threaten me with a good time, why don't ya?" 

With a sigh, he turned to the door and found Belial leaning against it. 

_Wait._

Waggling his fingers at the frozen captain, he sauntered his way to him. His voice dripped with honey as he spoke.

"Now what exactly am I getting stabbed with, I wonder?" 

Gran responded the only way he could. By beaning him with the soap dish.

Belial barely had time to curse before he was pinned against the door. One arm was crushing his throat, while the other pressed a toothbrush against his ribs. His amusement at Gran's improvised weapon quickly became arousal at the look in his eyes. _Ah, this could get interesting._

"How are you here?" Gran growled.

Licking his lips Belial choked out, "I figured you needed some tender, loving car- _ah"_

The toothbrush dug deeper into his side.

"I promise you I _can_ find a way to make this hurt, and not in a good way."

Belial grasped his hand, easily plucking the tool from his fingers before lacing them through his.

"Cute, but ultimately harmless. Lucky for you, I'm not here for a fight." The primal paused, thinking before adding coyly, "Unless you wanna have a go?"

Gran took a deep breath. Then another. And then he spoke as calmly as he could. "I'm going to walk out of my room now and count to 10. When I walk back in, you're not going to be here, because I am obviously hallucinating." Belial gave a sloppy salute. "Best of luck captain."

Choosing to ignore that, Gran untangled their hands. 

He slowly walked out of the bathroom, into his room. And then less slowly walked out into the hall. 

And there, in relative privacy, proceeded to panic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-Hey guys, I'm not dead!   
> To everyone who gave this a read, left a comment, gave a kudo. Thank you for being so paitent with me. The past few months have been pretty rough, but I'm still fighting. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I find it funny that I didn't even start on the scythe until like, last month. And now it's looking like it may be the first SW I FLB lol
> 
> Thanks for reading, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
